


L'Art de filer Scorpius Malfoy

by CloeLockless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pris en flag, Ron lent à la comprenette, Traduit de l'anglais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeLockless/pseuds/CloeLockless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Ron se trompe au sujet d'un autre Malfoy et entre en vive altercation avec une porte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Art de filer Scorpius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Stalking Scorpius Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927473) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> Ceci est une traduction ! Rdv sur le profil de sara_holmes pour la version anglaise originale :D
> 
> J’ai laissé une réplique en anglais à la fin, parce que je la trouve magnifique telle quelle, et je ne vois pas comment la rendre en français… mais si vous avez des suggestions, je prends !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Et on ne chaparde pas d’alcool dans les placards, compris ? » dit Ron fermement, mettant à profit sa plus belle voix d’adulte-responsable-de-la-soirée-alors-tu-vas-faire-ce-que-je-dis, modulée un ton plus fort que d’ordinaire. « Ça m’est égal que ce soit le Nouvel An, que Teddy boive ou que James trouve ça cool.

\- Oui Papa, comme tu voudras, » répondit Hugo sur un ton d’ennui plus que profond en levant les yeux au ciel de manière tout aussi exagérée ; il s’extirpa de son fauteuil pour (aucun doute possible) aller retrouver James, Teddy et le placard à apéritifs. Bien qu’il ne fût que neuf heures à peine et que tous les invités n’étaient pas encore arrivés, le volume sonore de la fête était déjà fort, alors Ron faisait en sorte de parler suffisamment fort aux enfants pour que le messagepasse. La musique qui pulsait dans le décor rendait les conversations et les éclats de rires un rien plus bruyants, ce qui rendait la mise en place des consignes pré-soirée un rien plus délicate pour Ron. Il suivit Hugo du regard jusqu’à ce que celui-ci disparaisse derrière Luna et Neville, se demandant s’il ne devrait pas demander à Hermione de lui jeter un sort de filature jusqu’à la fin de la fête. Il renonça à l’idée.

« Il le fera de toute façon, » fit Rose d’un ton neutre, repoussant les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage d’un geste qu’elle avait copié de se mère. « Il dit qu’il devrait avoir le droit de boire parce que c’est le Nouvel An _et_ qu’il a dix-sept ans. »

« Eh bien, j’ai dit non, ce qui veut dire qu’il aura deux fois plus d’ennuis quand sa mère l’attrapera, » répondit Ron, et Rose sourit. « Je n’ai pas besoin de te demander d’être sage, toi, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, dit Rose en fronçant le nez. Je suis toujours sage.

\- Je n’aurai pas besoin de t’écarter des garçons à minuit alors ? plaisanta Ron.

\- _Non, Papa_ , » dit Rose, arborant la mine martyre typique des adolescentes confrontées à un père qui vraiment le fait exprès… Elle tritura de nouveau ses cheveux. « Même si c’était Scorpius. »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. « Scorpius ? » demanda-t-il, s’efforçant de garder un ton léger pour ne pas trahir l’angoisse qui venait de s’emparer de lui – sa fille venait de faire allusion à un _garçon_!

« Le copain d’Al, » expliqua Rose tout en parcourant la pièce du regard. « Il est grand, blond et très pâle. Toutes les filles sont folles de lui. »

« Toutes – toutes les filles ? » demanda Ron d’une voix faible.

« Oui, » fit Rose, l’air ravi. « Mais elles ne l’auront jamais. »

Elle lança à son père un de ces sourires sournois hérités de sa mère, qu’il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir chez sa fille, puis elle s’éclipsa, sans doute pour voir si Lily était arrivée. Ron ne put que la regarder s’éloigner, la mort dans l’âme, oublieux des réjouissances qui l’entouraient.

Apparemment, sa fille avait des vues sur un garçon. Un garçon nommé Scorpius. Un garçon dont elle avait dit qu’aucune autre fille n’aurait de chance avec lui. Le tableau que ses synapses en ébullition étaient en train de composer n’était pas à son goût, parce que le dit tableau suggérait que Rose allait bientôt leur ramener des nouvelles de son premier petit ami, et que ce petit ami allait être un foutu Malfoy.

Il se demanda s’il pouvait aller se cacher dans le placard à balais. Voilà bien une chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas avoir à penser avant que Rose ait dix-huit ans. Voire trente.

Un grand bruit retentit dans la cuisine, ramenant Ron à la situation présente. Ce genre de bruit venant de cette direction ne pouvait signifier qu’une des deux choses suivantes : soit Hermione ou sa mère avaient fait tomber quelque chose, soit Al Potter venait d’arriver et s’était _encore_ ramassé en sortant de la cheminée.

Ron se dirigea vers la cuisine, parcourant les groupes d’invités du regard dans l’espoir d’apercevoir Rose. Pour une obscure raison, il avait _besoin_ de la savoir encore dans la maison, et non en train de conter fleurette à tous les vilains garçons qui devaient rôder dans le coin. Il ne la repéra pas, mais, à peine avait-il mis un pied dans la cuisine, il se figea, repérant quelqu’un qu’il ne s’attendait pas à voir.

_Eh merde._

Un garçon de l’âge de Rose se tenait, seul, au milieu de la cuisine ; il se tordait les doigts, l’air perdu. Ron s’éclaircit la gorge et le garçon fit volte face, l’air encore plus apeuré.

« Inutile de te demander qui tu es, si ? » dit Ron d’un ton catégorique, tout en observant le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Il était ridiculement maigre et semblait trop grand pour son âge, comme si ses bras et ses jambes étaient un peu trop longs pour lui. C’étaient cependant ces cheveux blonds presque blancs, ce menton pointu, et cette aura universelle de _Serpentard_ qui l’entourait, qui le trahissaient.

« Non, je ne crois pas, » répondit nerveusement le garçon avant de déglutir et de lui tendre la main. « Monsieur Weasley. »

Ron fut pris de court. Il tendit lentement la main à son tour et serra celle du garçon, avec méfiance, et peut-être un chouia plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait fait d’ordinaire. « Scorpius Malfoy. »

Scorpius tressaillit, puis acquiesça. « Oui, Monsieur. D’ailleurs, je vous remercie de m’avoir laissé venir avec Al. Père ne fête pas le nouvel an au manoir cette année. »

Cela acheva de déconcerter Ron. Il lâcha la main de Scorpius et croisa les bras. Si les traits de son visage n’avaient pas été des répliques exactes de ceux du père, il aurait soupçonné ce gamin de ne pas être à Draco Malfoy. La politesse semblait sincère et non simplement affectée pour flatter les inconnus. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu un jour cette expression sournoise et légèrement effrayée sur le visage de Draco, mais chez Scorpius, c’était la timidité qui semblait en être à l’origine, plutôt que le fait d’avoir un Voldemort à divertir chez soi et de se dire que peut-être il avait fait un mauvais choix à un moment donné.

N’empêche. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait accepter que ce petit Serpentard rôde autour de sa fille. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qu’Al invite à sa fête de nouvel an ? N’importe quel enfant aurait sauté sur l’occasion de venir à une soirée avec Al Potter, alors pourquoi avait-il ramené l’unique et diabolique avorton Malfoy, voleur de fille des honnêtes gens et qui en plus avait l’air terrorisé d’être là ?

« Tonton Ron ! »

Al Potter fit son apparition par la porte du placard du fond, se prenant les pieds dans un seau au passage. Il semblait avoir grandi depuis la dernière fois, c’est-à-dire mardi dernier. Il était plus grand, mieux bâti, Ron en était certain. Pas au point de pouvoir se lancer dans des compétitions pour sorciers balèzes dans les semaines à venir, mais il y avait bien des muscles à présent sur ce corps leste, qu’il n’y avait pas l’année dernière.

« Je cache nos manteaux pour pas que James nous mette des trucs dans les poches, expliqua Al avec un grand sourire, se passant une main dans les cheveux – malheureusement hérités de son père – pour se dégager les yeux. Il adressa un sourire à Ron puis à Scorpius et son regard s’éclaira visiblement à la vue de son ami. Ron se fit distraitement la remarque que c’était le genre d’expression que les garçons de cet âge réservaient d’ordinaire à leur équipe de Quidditch préférée, ou leur nouveau balais, ou – doux Merlin – à une fille dont ils venaient de remarquer que c’était une _fille_.

« Je te présente Scorpius, tu ne l’avais encore jamais vu. Il est à Serdaigle. »

Ron haussa un sourcil : « Pas à Serpentard ? »

Al leva les yeux au ciel. « C’est _pas vrai_ , on dirait Papa. Non. Il est bien trop froussard pour être à Serpentard. S’il n’aimait pas autant les livres, il serait même à Poufsouffle ! »

Ron regarda Scorpius, qui se contenta d’un haussement d’épaule et d’un sourire évasif, presque imperceptible, apparemment d’accord avec Al. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils détournèrent tous les deux les yeux avec un autre demi-sourire pour Scorpius et un rictus inexplicable pour Al. Serdaigle, songea Ron, c’est _légèrement_ mieux que Serpentard, mais ça voulait aussi dire que Scorpius devait être assez intelligent pour mettre Rose dans sa poche. Même s’il n’était pas à Serpentard, il était sûrement capable des pires mystifications. Par Merlin, son nom de famille était _Malfoy_!

Ron vit qu’Al le regardait avec l’air d’attendre quelque chose, que Ron dise quelque chose à son ami par exemple. Al ne faisait pas dans la subtilité.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes les livres ? » demanda Ron précautionneusement, luttant contre l’envie d’ajouter « pas jeter des sorts, martyriser et te moquer de tes petits camarades ? » à la fin de sa phrase.

« Il en a des _milliards_ , » répondit Al avant même que Scorpius ouvre la bouche. Il accompagna sa réplique d’un grand geste de la main qui faillit atteindre Scorpius en pleine figure. Merlin, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il se retrouve à l’infirmerie à chaque fois qu’il jouait au Quidditch. « Son père lui achète tous les livres qu’il veut, plein de manuels hyper ennuyeux mais aussi d’autres qui sont vraiment cools, pleins d’illustrations de monstres et de dragons et tout. Enfin bref, Papa te cherche. Viens Scorp, on va voir James. Il se la pète devant Teddy et il a l’air vraiment con. »

Une main se referma sur le poignet de Scorpius qui se laissa docilement embarquer pour la mission « se payer la tête de James ». Ron pria sans enthousiasme pour qu’Harry soit sur les lieux, et sobre, parce que James était rapide et très créatif dès qu’il s’agissait de lancer des sorts.

« Bon, fit une voix de l’autre côté de la pièce. C’était Scorpius Malfoy.

\- Ouais, grimaça Ron en se massant le menton tandis que sa femme se glissait dans la cuisine. J’essaie de comprendre ce qu’il nous trame.

\- Il ne trame rien du tout, le réprimanda gentiment Hermione, en lui donnant un coup de coude. Rose dit qu’il est très timide et ne parle pas beaucoup.

\- Il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas beaucoup parler, s’il veut qu’Al ait son quota journalier de parlote, dit Ron et Hermione étouffa un rire. « Tu es sûre qu’il a 16 ans ? Je le trouve trop grand.

\- Il se façonnera avec l’âge, dit Hermione en se détournant vers Percy qui approchait. Du moins je l’espère pour lui, le pauvre. »

Oui, le pauvre, songea Ron. Il retourna à la porte de la cuisine et repéra Scorpius et Al près de la table couverte de petits fours : Scorpius hochait la tête, l’air captivé par ce qu’Al pouvait bien raconter en agitant les mains dans tous les sens. Il se demanda comme Scorpius faisait pour rester aussi près d’Al – une de ces mains allait finir par lui pocher un œil s’il ne faisait pas attention. Mais il avait l’air de regarder le visage d’Al bien trop attentivement pour se préoccuper des mains et des bras qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Ron secoua la tête. Avec Al comme meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy comme père, des bras et des jambes au moins deux fois trop grands pour lui, d’être en plus jeté comme ça au beau milieu d’une fête de nouvel an Weasley en guise de première rencontre avec la famille élargie d’Al… Ce gosse courait à sa perte.

 

* * *

 

« Harry, il va falloir que j’intervienne là. Regarde-les… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et mit un verre entre les mains de Ron avant de suivre son regard d’un air résigné : « Laisse-les tranquille. Ils papotent, c’est tout.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Sans blague, ricana Harry, s’attirant un regard noir de la part de Ron.

\- _Ta_ fille à toi est trop jeune pour se faire draguer par des petits Serpents de malheur, dit-il et Harry acquiesça.

\- C’est vrai, concéda-t-il en se frottant pensivement le menton. Même s’il est à Serdaigle… Écoute, sincèrement, je ne pense pas que Scorpius aille, euh, draguer qui que ce soit. Il a l’air complètement tétanisé.

Ron plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer le trio près de la fenêtre. Rose parlait avec animation à Al et Scorpius. Le premier l’interrompait toutes les deux secondes et le second les regardait sans rien dire, en se tordant les doigts nerveusement comme Ron l’avait vu faire plus tôt.

Ron fit involontairement un pas en avant lorsque Rose tendit la main pour toucher l’épaule de Scorpius, ce qui arracha à ce dernier un faible sourire. Harry soupira et planta la main sur le torse de Ron pour le forcer à reculer.

« S’il faut qu’on se préoccupe de quelque chose, ce serait plutôt que Rose saute sur Scorpius, dit-il en tournant la tête de côté. En tout cas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le spasme de Ron, ça m’étonnerait qu’Al le lâche suffisamment longtemps pour que des filles l’approchent. »

Ron ne put qu’acquiescer à cela. Il vit Al attirer Scorpius à lui par le col pour lui dire quelque chose à l’oreille. Scorpius rit et rougit lorsque les doigts d’Al serrèrent le tissu de sa chemise ; il lança un bref regard vers Rose.

« Ouais, ils ont l’air très proches, dit Ron. » Il se promit de prendre Al entre quatre yeux pour lui expliquer qu’encourager les garçons à approcher sa fille n’était pas une riche idée. Scorpius rougissait toujours et Al se tenait si près de lui qu’ils avaient l’air collés ensemble par un sort.

« Ouais, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. C’est un peu bizarre. Il avait beaucoup d’amis jusqu’à cette année, et maintenant ce n’est plus que Scorpius ci, Scorpius ça.

\- Je me demande ce que notre bon vieux Draco en pense, dit Ron sans quitter le trio des yeux. » Al avait pris la main de Scorpius et l’éloignait de Rose qui leur emboîta le pas quelques secondes plus tard l’air mécontente. Ah. Peut-être qu’Al n’encourageait pas Scorpius en fait, peut-être qu’il essayait juste de garder son ami pour lui tout seul. _Ou alors_ peut-être qu’il voulait voir si Rose allait les suivre ou si Scorpius allait protester – oh et puis zut. Chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d’Al, c’était parfois comme essayer de suivre le cheminement de pensées de Luna.

« Je l’ai vu tout à l’heure. J’ai dû aller chercher Scorpius au Manoir, fit Harry, avalant une longue gorgée de son apéritif, ce qui lui tira une légère grimace.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ça s’est passé ?

\- _Si mon fils ne revient pas de ce machin que tu appelles fête en un seul morceau je te tue_ , dit-il en imitant brillamment le ton traînant et snob de Draco. Il m’a ensuite expliqué pendant dix minutes comment il s’y prendrait pour me trucider, et après il m’a bien rappelé qu’il me devait plusieurs coups à boire et un dîner et que donc la semaine prochaine on sort.

\- Il est fou, s’émerveilla Ron.

\- C’est comme Jekyll et Hyde, dit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je pense qu’il s’inquiète pour Scorpius, c’est tout. Il ne la laisse pas beaucoup quitter la maison sans lui et quand il le laisse sortir c’est toujours avec Al, alors ça me retombe dessus. »

Ron ne comprit pas qui était ce Jekyll Hyde, ni le rapport entre ce type et Malfoy, mais il lui fut heureusement épargné d’avoir à révéler son ignorance car quelque part à l’étage un grand _boum_ se fit entendre, suivi par des bruits de pas dans tous les sens.

« Al, James ou Hugo, demanda Harry, blasé.

\- Al, c’est certain, répondit Ron sérieusement. » Puis il eut pitié de son ami et lui tendit son verre. Après tout, il avait déjà eu Draco à gérer aujourd’hui, et ça lui donnait à lui un excellent prétexte pour aller vérifier que Scorpius ne rôdait pas autour de Rose. « J’y vais. Je le punis s’il y a de la casse ?

\- Ça dépend si c’est quelque chose dans la maison ou si c’est un de ses os, répondit Harry, fatigué. »

Ron éclata de rire et quitta la pièce, slalomant entre les groupes d’amis en pleine conversation et répondant rapidement à leurs saluts au passage. Lorsqu’il atteignit le bas des escaliers, il jeta un sort d’indétectabilité sur ses chaussures pour que les garçons ne l’entendent pas venir.

« Je voulais _trop_ être nommé préfet, geignit Al lorsque Ron atteignit le haut des escaliers. » Il s’arrêta à l’entrée du couloir pour attendre la réponse. « Je pensais trop que j’allais l’avoir. Ça aurait été cool. Comme ça on aurait été ensemble, moi, toi et Rose. Et j’aurais pu narguer Marcus. Sérieux, qui ne tient pas une année complète en tant que préfet ?

\- Ceux qui se font pincer en train de piquer des pots de tentacules dans les serres, répondit la voix calme et sérieuse de Scorpius tandis que Ron se rappelait avec fierté que sa Rose était préfète de Gryffondor.

\- Je sais. Quel crétin, soupira Al. J’arrive pas à croire qu’ils aient choisi Reece. Pff. Il osera jamais enlever des points aux gens.

\- Il est à Gryffondor, il ne doit pas être si trouillard que ça…

\- Il fait honte à notre maison ! proclama Al. Arg, ça m’énerve, c’est moi qui aurait dû avoir ce badge.

\- Je sais, dit Scorpius. Mais tu sais, ce n’est pas si génial que ça d’être préfet. Je parie que tu seras capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch, de toute façon, quand James partira.

\- Tu crois ? demanda Al plein d’espoir. » Ron se retint de rire. A chaque arrêt spectaculaire que réussissait Al, gardien de l’équipe, il s’en suivait un accident qui le mettait hors d’état de jouer pendant une durée de 10 minutes à une semaine.

« Oui. Il faut juste que tu te concentres, dit Scorpius.

\- _Et que tu arrêtes de tomber de ton balais !_ ajouta Ron entre ses dents. » La liberté avec laquelle Scorpius parlait le fascinait : en bas, ce gosse ne devait pas avoir prononcé plus de dix mots en tout.

« Bah, peu importe, s’exclama Al. C’est le nouvel an. On devrait être en train de s’amuser ! Boire et tout. C’est cool que Maman soit partie passer la soirée avec son nouveau copain. Elle me laisse jamais rien faire. Papa lui, il me dit juste de faire gaffe à ne pas me noyer ou m’éclertocuter.

\- J’ai lu quelque part que boire quand on est mineur pouvait être dangereux, dit Scorpius d’une voix inquiète.

\- Fais pas le bébé, Scorp, répondit Al, l’air exaspéré. » Ron fit un pas discret vers la chambre où se trouvaient les garçons, la chambre d’amis occupée d’ordinaire par les trois enfants Potter. Il glissa un œil par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Al était couché sur le lit, les mains sous la tête, et Scorpius était assis à côté de lui, penché sur une pile de livres qui apparemment était tombée – la source du bruit qu’Harry et Ron avaient entendu.

« C’est juste que…

\- Arrête de t’inquiéter, l’interrompit Al, tu n’es pas obligé de boire si tu n’en as pas envie, c’est juste plus drôle. Et franchement, on sera majeurs dans un an. C’est pas comme si c’était Lily qui buvait ! ça, ça serait débile. Enfin, Papa a dit qu’il me laisserait prendre une bière cette année, pas une bièreaubeurre de minable, hein, tant que je le dis pas à Maman. Ça se trouve, il va encore se bourrer la gueule à fond et on pourra s’éclipser discrètement.

\- On l’a déjà fait, ça, fit remarquer Scorpius. Tout le monde est en bas.

\- C’est vrai, sourit Al. Je peux porter ton badge ? »

Scorpius mit un dernier livre en haut de la pile puis se tourna vers Al avec un léger sourire. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche (y avait-il une loi officieuse qui obligeait les préfets à avoir leur badge sur eux en permanence ?) puis se rapprocha d’Al, à genoux sur le lit. Il épingla délicatement le badge bleu et argent sur la poitrine d’Al et se rassit pour admirer son œuvre, passant ses longs doigts sur le pull d’Al pour en lisser les plis.

« Ça jure avec tes yeux, dit-il doucement. Il t’en faudrait un vert. »

Ron bâtit doucement en retraite, secouant la tête, perplexe, en entendant le rire enchanté d’Al emplir le couloir. Il s’arrêta aussitôt, étouffé par Ron-ne-savait-quoi. Il fit à peine un autre pas avant de se figer : une silhouette montait les escaliers. Une silhouette très familière.

«  _Muffliato_  » murmura Ron, pointant sa baguette vers la porte de la chambre, puis : « que faites-vous donc par ici, jeune fille ? »

Rose sursauta violemment et se raccrocha à la rambarde de l’escalier, une main sur le cœur.

« Papa ! siffla-t-elle, l’air énervé. Me fais pas sursauter comme ça !

\- Tu cherchais quelque chose à cet étage, hum ? demanda Ron, le regard suspicieux. Les joues de Rose rosirent.

\- Non ! s’exclama-t-elle, et la dénégation était si véhémente que c’était comme un aveu. Je – Je cherchais juste –

\- Allez, redescends, soupira Ron, s’avançant vers Rose pour la faire se retourner et descendre devant lui. » Il avait vraiment espéré plus de finesse de la part de sa fille ; qu’elle serait trop intellectuelle pour être du genre à courir après les garçons dans le noir. « Tu perds ton temps de toute façon, il est avec Al.

\- Ah bon ? glapit-elle, s’arrêtant au milieu de l’escalier si brusquement que Ron faillit lui rentrer dedans et les faire tous les deux tomber dans l’escalier tête la première.

\- Oui. Ils bavardent dans la chambre d’amis, alors avance, dit Ron avec impatience.

À sa grande surprise, le visage de Rose se décomposa : « Ils bavardent. C’est tout ?

\- _Oui_ , dit Ron . » Ils arrivaient en bas des marches et s’apprêtaient à rejoindre l’agitation de la fête. De ce qu’il pouvait entendre – craquements, petites explosions et éclats de rire – George venait d’arriver avec un carton entier de feux d’artifice Weasley. « Tu t’attendais à quoi ? À les trouver en train de boire, casser des choses ou se lancer des sorts illégaux ?

- _Non_ , fit Rose en rougissant et détournant les yeux. Je pensais qu’ils – oh laisse tomber. Je vais aider Maman. »

Elle disparut sans ajouter mot, laissant Ron planté là plus troublé que jamais. Il était peut-être temps d’attaquer le Whisky Pur-Feu. Il soupira et se mit en quête d’Harry et de son verre.

 

* * *

 

« Qu’est-ce que t’arrive ? Tu n’as pas l’air de beaucoup t’amuser. C’est censé être une fête, tu sais ? » Hermione passa le bras dans celui de Ron, posant une joue sur son épaule.

« Je l’ai trouvée en train de fureter à l’étage, elle le cherchait, dit Ron avec toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Et maintenant regarde. »

Hermione tourna la tête dans la direction qu’il observait. Rose et Scorpius étaient assis tous les deux sur un canapé, juste derrière Teddy et Victoire qui buvaient quelque chose qui n’était sûrement pas de la Bière-au-beurre. Scorpius avait un livre sur les genoux et Rose était penchée vers lui pour lui indiquer quelque chose sur une des pages. Scorpius se tenait très droit, comme s’il avait un balais dans le dos de sa chemise ; il avait l’air intéressé par le livre mais jetait aussi de temps en temps des regards autour de lui comme s’il cherchait quelqu’un.

« Il a l’air de plaire beaucoup à Rose, dit Hermione. Il est plutôt mignon. »

Ron avala de travers à l’idée que quelqu’un puisse plaire à sa seule et unique fille, un Malfoy qui plus est.

« Pardon ? Il n’est pas _mignon_.

\- Il l’est Ron, arrête de faire l’idiot. Il est aussi très intelligent. Rose pourrait tomber sur bien pire pour un premier petit ami. »

Ron étendit un bras derrière lui, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, et ses doigts s’agrippèrent au bord de la table. Ses jambes semblaient soudain vouloir se dérober. Peut-être qu’il couvait quelque chose ?

« Mon chéri, dit Hermione avec un sourire compréhensif, se penchant pour l’embrasser sur la joue. Elle a seize ans. Tôt ou tard, elle va se mettre à faire attention aux garçons.

\- Pas celui-là, fit Ron fermement. N’importe quel garçon, mais pas _lui_.

\- Tu dirais la même chose de n’importe quel garçon auquel elle s’intéresserait, dit Hermione en riant. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça m’étonnerait qu’ils trouvent un moment seuls tous les deux ce soir. » Al venait de sortir de nulle part, et grimpait par dessus le dossier du canapé pour s’asseoir à côté de Scorpius, le cognant avec son genou au passage.

« Al et le tact, c’est pas franchement ça, observa Ron tandis qu’Al prenait le livre à Rose pour le regarder. Celle-ci fit une moue renfrognée puis soupira, l’observant les yeux plissés.

\- Pas vraiment, non, sourit Hermione. Je pensais que tu serais content qu’il s’incruste.

\- Oh, je le suis, dit Ron très sincèrement ce qui fit pouffer Hermione. J’ai juste peur que Rose perde patience et lui jette un sort. »

Hermione rit et lui serra le bras avant de rejoindre Parvati et Seamus, rayonnante. Ron laissa échapper un soupir. Il pourrait profiter de la soirée, mais il n’arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de Rose et Scorpius. Ou plutôt d’Al et Scorpius, plus Rose qui les regarde attentivement tandis qu’Al se penche de nouveau à l’oreille de Scorpius pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Ce qu’il dit fit sourire Scorpius et celui-ci se détendit, s’enfonçant dans le canapé et se penchant légèrement vers Al.

Ron soupira. Si ça ne le réjouissait pas autant que Al n’arrête pas de se mettre entre Scorpius et Rose, il s’indignerait pour elle. Mais vu la situation, il n’arriverait pas à s’indigner. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna, acceptant un verre de la part de Neville avec un sourire ; il lui donna une claque sur l’épaule et se résolut à s’amuser avec tout le monde.

 

* * *

 

Cela dura environ une heure et dix minutes, avant que quelque chose ne vienne à nouveau distraire Ron. Harry, Seamus et lui étaient lancés dans un débat bruyant sur les chances de qualifications de l’Angleterre pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, quand du coin de l’œil il aperçut une silhouette blonde s’éclipser vers la cuisine et disparaître derrière la porte.

« Mais je suis _entièrement_ d’accord. Je reviens dans une seconde, » dit-il en fourrant son verre dans les mains d’Harry et s’élançant à la poursuite de Scorpius. Harry soupira bruyamment mais le laissa partir et vida d’un trait son verre à lui et ce qu’il restait dans celui de Ron.

« Ouais ouais, je reviens dans une sec, fit Ron lorsque Bill lui fit signe de venir, sans quitter des yeux la porte de la cuisine. Il suivit sa cible juste à temps pour voir Scorpius se glisser dans le jardin.

« On a un petit rendez-vous nocturne, hein, Malfoy ? » marmonna-t-il, se lançant un nouveau sort d’indétectabilité avant de le suivre.

Scorpius contourna rapidement la maison et emprunta le chemin qui menait au potager. Il s’arrêta dans l’obscurité d’un grand pommier, près du banc qui était contre le tronc.

Ron se tapit derrière un sapin afin que Scorpius ne s’aperçoive pas de sa présence et ouvrit grand les yeux. Ses observations le firent aboutir à trois choses : a) on se les pelait dehors ; b) Scorpius était si nerveux qu’il tremblait presque ; et c) il était sûr et certain qu’il attendait quelqu’un.

Ron attendit suffisamment longtemps pour que le petit a) devienne un réel problème : l’alcool qu’il avait ingurgité ne l’immunisait même pas un peu du froid. Poussé, donc, par la volonté de sauver ses extrémités des engelures, il décida de révéler sa présence et de faire face à Scorpius ici et maintenant.

« On attend quelqu’un ? »

Scorpius sursauta au son de la voix de Ron. Son visage pâlit, le faisant ressembler à un fantôme dans l’obscurité.

« Monsieur Weasley ! Excusez-moi, je – j’avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l’air.

\- Tout seul ? demanda Ron d’une voix innocente, très content de lui en voyant que Scorpius s’était mis à se tordre les doigts et danser d’un pied sur l’autre.

\- Oui, bredouilla Scorpius, tout seul.

\- Papa ?

Ron fit volte-face en entendant la voix interloquée de Rose dans son dos.

\- AHA ! Tout seul, mon _œil_! s’exclama-t-il triomphalement. Il se retourna vers Scorpius qui regardait Rose en ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans parvenir à en sortir un son.

\- C’est pas ce que vous croyez ! dit-il en secouant la tête, l’air désespéré.

\- Je te prends à filer dehors et ma fille te suit à peine cinq minutes plus tard ? s’emporta Ron, Je crois que c’est exactement ce que – » 

Il y eut un grand bruit de chute et de branches qui cassent suivi d’un « aïe-eu » puis Al apparut au détour du chemin, trébuchant pour se redresser avant de se figer sur place à la vue du petit comité qui l’attendait.

« Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez tous ici ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Petite discussion avec ton ami, répondit Ron lentement et Scorpius devint blanc. Je lui rappelle de ne pas fricoter avec ma fille. »

Al eut l’air déconcerté une seconde, comme s’il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi Ron voulait parler, puis son regard se posa sur Rose et il soupira de manière explosive, l’air profondément agacé. Cela déconcerta Ron : il était très étrange de voir autre chose sur le visage d’Al que son perpétuel sourire.

Rose regarda Scorpius puis Al. « Je venais juste –

\- Mais c’est pas vrai, Rosie, lâche nous un peu ! explosa Al.

Ron dévisagea Rose qui rougissait à vue d’œil bien que gardant le menton levé avec défi. Derrière elle, Scorpius regardait Al en se mordant la lèvre, l’air de vouloir disparaître.

« Je voulais demander quelque chose à Scorpius, dit Rose en adressant à Al un regard lourd de sens.

\- Tu ne vas rien lui demander du tout, rétorqua Al en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Je fais ce que je veux !

\- Ça suffit ! intervint Ron, stupéfait. » Rose affichait un air rebelle, mais c’était surtout la colère d’Al qui l’inquiétait. Al perdait rarement son sang froid, mais quand cela arrivait c’était le cataclysme ; et, apparemment, l’idée que Rose essaie de lui voler son ami le mettait hors de lui. Manifestement, la situation était encore moins sous contrôle qu’il ne l’avait pensé, et ce n’était pas de bon augure du tout : Rose et Scorpius étaient manifestement sur le point de se mettre ensemble avec Al qui piquait une crise dans le décor.

« Tout le monde à l’intérieur, dit Ron. » Rose partit sans demander son reste et Al et Scorpius échangèrent un regard avant de la suivre dans l’obscurité ; sur le chemin, Scorpius attrapa le coude d’Al.

Ron ferma la marche, un peu dépassé par les événements. Il n’avait jamais été aussi pénible qu’eux à seize ans, si ? Arrh. Il lui fallait vraiment plus d’alcool.

 

* * *

 

« Tu veux que je fasse _quoi ?_ demanda James en dévisageant Ron comme s’il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Il avait une guirlande rouge autour du cou et ses yeux brillaient d’un éclat douteux ; derrière lui, Ron voyait Teddy sourire bêtement dans son verre.

\- Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur Scorpius, répéta Ron. Gallions à la clé si tu le suis d’assez près.

\- Mais il est avec Al, dit James très lentement, comme s’il tentait de bien comprendre ce que Ron racontait. Il cligna les yeux très fort, comme si cela allait rendre son oncle plus clair une fois qu’il aurait rouvert les yeux.

\- Oui, mais il n’arrête pas de filer à l’anglaise, s’impatienta Ron. Et Rose le suit partout, et c’est pour ça que je veux que tu le suives.

L’expression de James se transforma en gaieté incrédule. « Ah oui ? Je suis sûr qu’elle veut se rincer l’œil, elle commence à se douter de –

\- James ! Tu parles de ma fille là, » l’interrompit sévèrement Ron et James baissa les yeux au sol en souriant. Ron fronça les sourcils : « Bon, tu peux m’aider ou pas ? On arrête pas de me dire de le laisser tranquille mais je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Je suis désolé tonton, dit James en riant et réarrangeant sa guirlande, je n’espionnerais pas Scorpius pour tout l’or du monde. Il y a des choses que je ne _veux pas_ voir.

Ron resta bouché bée. Il était – il ne savait même pas comment qualifier ça. « Horrifié » n’en traduisait pas même un quart de la moitié. Si James refusait d’espionner Scorpius, même pour de l’argent liquide, il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui n’allait pas chez ce gamin. Son espèce de timidité maladive n’était peut-être en fait qu’une façade. Ron _savait_ qu’il n’était, quoi qu’on en dise, qu’un petit Serpentard, un pervers indigne de confiance qu’il n’allait pas laisser s’approcher de sa fille.

« James, s’il te plaît, dit-il tout en sachant bien que ce devrait être à son neveu de demander un service, et non l’inverse.

\- Je pense qu’Al gère la situation, » dit James avec une expression innocente dont Ron n’était pas dupe le moins de monde. Il désigna Al et Scorpius qui étaient de nouveau debout près du buffet : Al essayait de faire goûter quelque chose à Scorpius et Scorpius repoussait sa main, le visage rosi et souriant. Ron ne l’avait pas vu aussi détendu de la soirée.

« Mais oui, t’inquiète pas, dit James avec un sourire qui menaçait de lui fendre les joues en deux. Je pense qu’Al ne va plus lâcher Scorpius de la nuit. »

Ron regarda James s’éloigner pour retrouver Hugo, mort de rire comme s’il avait dit quelque chose de très drôle. Espèce de petit poids plume, déjà suffisamment bourré pour trouver hilarant un commentaire banal sur Al et Scorpius. Ron secoua la tête, songea à dire à Harry que James avait sifflé sa réserve de Porto Feu-de-Dragon de Noël, puis décida de garder l’info dans un coin pour un jour où ce serait vraiment utile. Avec un soupir de martyre, il reporta automatiquement son regard sur Al et Scorpius : ce dernier avait fini par céder et prit une toute petite bouchée de ce que Al lui tendait. Al le regardait avec une expression affectueuse sur le visage, le poignet retenu par la main de Scorpius qui voulait l’empêcher d’intervenir ou de lui mettre encore autre chose sous le nez. Ron était le plus malheureux des hommes. Bientôt ce serait Rose et Scorpius qui se dragueraient près du buffet et Ron n’aurait plus qu’à les regarder en pleurant, ou balancer Scorpius par la fenêtre.

« Ça vire à l’obsession, chantonna une voix dans son dos.

\- Dixit celui qui a suivi Draco partout en sixième année, répliqua Ron.

Harry se renfrogna. Il remonta les lunettes sur son nez : « Pourquoi est-ce qu’on me ressort ça tout le temps ?

\- Parce que comme ça, tu la fermes, répondit Ron en soupirant. Il y a un truc pas net, j’en suis sûr. Rose et lui sont sortis en cachette dans le jardin tout à l’heure. Al les a suivis et a failli péter une durite.

\- Ah bon ? fit Harry, surpris. Il ne s’est pas réellement mis en colère, si ?

Ron fit non de la tête et Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Eh bien, Rose aurait pu trouver pire. Scorpius est sympa –

\- Non, dit Ron sans confier à Harry qu’il avait indexé Scorpius dans la catégorie des _pas_ sympas au point d’avoir essayé de soudoyer James pour qu’il le surveille. « Il nous prépare un sale coup.

\- Bon, ok, mais toi tu n’es pas dans l’ambiance comme il faut, affirma Harry, optant pour la diversion : « Allez, c’est le nouvel an. Détends-toi, bois un coup. On s’occupera des gamins demain matin. »

En toute sincérité, Ron n’avait pas envie de laisser Scorpius sans surveillance plus de dix secondes, mais la perspective d’un verre était tout à fait bienvenue, et il sentit que ses complaintes à l’encontre du gosse devaient commencer à ennuyer tout le monde.

« D’accord, soupira-t-il. Allons-y gaiement. »

 

* * *

 

Une fois dans l’esprit de la fête et après une demi bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, Ron oublia son règlement de comptes avec Scorpius Malfoy. Le fait que Scorpius se fût trouvé dans son champ de vision pratiquement en permanence avait sans doute aidé. Scorpius et Al en fait. Le duo semblait inséparable, et Scorpius semblait se détendre de plus en plus à mesure que la nuit avançait. C’était peut-être lié à la coupe de quelque chose de bleu qu’Al avait dénichée quelque part et qu’il partageait gorgée par gorgée avec Scorpius, mais Ron ne voulait pas savoir. Du moment que Rose se tenait à l’écart, tout problème lié à Al ou Scorpius était sous de la responsabilité d’Harry.

Tout le monde avait l’air de bien s’amuser. Harry était avec Neville, Dean et George, et souriait d’une manière qui ressemblait tant à son fils que c’en était troublant. De l’autre côté de la pièce, Lavande hurlait de rire aux blagues que Seamus lui racontait, les mains sur ses hanches, et Luna entretenait avec animation tout un groupe de gens qui, et ça valait la peine d’être noté, avaient vraiment l’air de s’intéresser à ce qu’elle racontait. À côté d’eux, Hermione ponctuait sa conversation avec Bill et Percy de hochements de têtes attentifs et dans un coin de la salle les baisers de Victoire et Teddy étaient en passe de devenir un peu trop enthousiastes pour une fête de famille. De temps à autre, Ron entendait un glapissement de Lily ou Rose auquel répondait un cri de James ou d’Hugo. Quelques invités étaient suffisamment ivres pour danser dans un coin, cognant de plus en plus fréquemment des gens qui papotaient dans les parages.

Ron échangea un sourire avec sa mère qui distribuait des verres de l’autre côté de la pièce et elle fit un signe de tête dans la direction de l’horloge murale. Ron y jeta un coup d’œil : il était déjà minuit moins vingt.

Il lui répondit par un hochement de tête et, alors qu’il se retournait vers Harry et les autres, il remarqua quelque chose qui n’était plus là.

Pas le moindre petit blondinet.

Il reparcourut toute la salle du regard et, l’estomac noué, il s’aperçut que non seulement Scorpius n’était plus là, mais Rose non plus. Et tout bien réfléchi, Al non plus.

Il grogna et fourra son verre dans les mains de Harry pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Harry ne dit rien : il se contenta d’avoir l’air impressionné à la perspective de plus d’alcool et versa le contenu du verre de Ron dans le sien.

Ron se fraya un chemin à travers la pièce sans prendre le temps de s’excuser lorsqu’il bousculait quelqu’un à cause de sa perception de l’espace imprégnée de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il était en mission : empêcher ce Serpentard-Serdaigle retors de poser ses sales pattes sur sa fille. La cuisine étant vide, il se précipita à l’étage, la panique grandissant à chaque pas. Il n’était pas prêt du tout à ce que sa petite fille chérie _regarde_ un garçon, alors s’il la trouvait en pleine étreinte amourachée de Nouvel An…

Il s’arrêta en haut de l’escalier. La lumière de la chambre d’amis se déversait dans le couloir sombre par la porte entrouverte. Sans prendre la peine de se rendre indétectable, il s’avança pas à pas, conscient qu’une fois qu’il aurait ouvert la porte, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Il déglutit péniblement, et s’arrêta juste devant la porte. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour : un soupir léger et des bruissements de tissu lui parvenaient de la chambre, synonymes de bécotages et tripotages adolescents…

Merlin, que faire ? Faire du bruit dans le couloir pour qu’ils s’interrompent ? Entrer en trombe et balancer Scorpius par la fenêtre ? S’éclipser et se noyer dans un seau de rhum et laisser Hermione s’en charger ?

Il resta figé sur place pendant deux longues secondes, lorsqu’un «  _mmh putain, oui_ » haletant passa l’embrasure de la porte, d’une voix qui n’était autre que celle de Scorpius. La rage et l’indignation éclatèrent dans tout son corps : on ne dit PAS « mmh putain, oui » à sa fille, bordel de merde ! Il tendit le bras et poussa la porte avec détermination tandis qu’un « Papa, non ! » suraigu retentissait derrière lui.

Il lui fallut cinq secondes d’anthologie pour comprendre comment la voix de Rose avait pu crier dans son dos alors qu’elle était censée être dans la chambre devant lui. Ce n’était pas un tour de passe-passe : c’était tout simplement que l’autre ado à moitié déshabillé qui se roulait dans le lit d’appoint n’était en fait nul autre que Al.

Scorpius était torse nu et sans doute plus encore, à en juger par les habits éparpillés sur le sol au pied du lit. Il avait la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés de bien être. Ses longs doigts étaient plongés dans les cheveux d’Al qui couvrait son cou de baiser avec un enthousiasme éperdu, laissant des marques rougies sur la peau pâle de Scorpius. Al était étendu sur lui, tout aussi torse nu : les couvertures lui arrivaient dans le creux du dos, empêchant heureusement Ron de voir ce qui se passait sous la ceinture.

« Oh bloody fucking hell. »

Les deux têtes se redressèrent brusquement en entendant la faible exclamation de Ron, leurs visages emplis d’horreur.

« Merde ! » Al s’écarta brusquement de Scorpius et faillit tomber de l’autre côté du lit, agitant les bras en tous sens. Scorpius saisit la couverture et la tira jusqu’à son menton, terrifié. Al jeta des regards dans toute la chambre, comme si Scorpius ou les meubles pouvaient lui fournir une explication. « On faisait juste – on était juste – ! »

Ron ne voulut pas savoir. Il fit volte-face tout en voulant reculer en même temps et entra en collision avec le bord de la porte dans un _bang_ qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Il y eut un autre cri lorsqu’il fit un pas en arrière et s’écroula sur le sol, des petites étoiles plein les yeux.

 

* * *

 

La Douleur était son deuxième prénom. Peut-être même son prénom tout court, vu l’atrocité de celle qui avait envahi son front et son dos, lui faisant tourner la tête. En fait, ce devait être le whisky qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Ou bien la vue de son neveu au lit avec Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron entrouvrit les yeux. Un visage était penché au-dessus du sien, l’air inquiet.

« Oh Rose, parvint-il à articuler lorsqu’il identifia le visage. Merlin soit loué, ce n’était pas toi…

\- Bien sûr que c’était pas moi, dit Rose en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière pour mieux le fusiller du regard.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu passé toute la soirée à le suivre ? » demanda Ron faiblement tout en essayant de se rasseoir. Il grimaça. Il se massa la front et sentit une belle bosse se former sous ses doigts. « Aï-eu.

\- Qui ? demanda Rose, l’air incrédule.

\- _Scorpius !_ s’exclama Ron tandis qu’elle s’accroupissait à côté de lui. Tu étais à trois secondes derrière lui à chaque fois que je –

\- Je ne le suivais pas ! l’interrompit Rose avant de rougir : Je les suivais tous les deux, admit-elle en détournant les yeux. J’essayais de les prendre en flagrant délit. Je savais qu’ils étaient ensemble, mais il ne voulait rien admettre. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Rose ne suivait pas Scorpius, il s’en rendait compte à présent. Elle suivait Scorpius _et_ Al.

Il repassa dans sa tête les événements de la soirée et soudain tout paraissait beaucoup plus logique. Le rendez-vous saboté dans le jardin. Pourquoi Scorpius et Al semblaient collés l’un à l’autre. La « réponse » que Rose avait voulu soutirer à Scorpius. Les allusions en fin de compte pas si subtiles de James à propos d’Al et Scorpius, et son refus de les espionner…

Et Al et Scorpius, eux-mêmes – ça aurait dû le mettre sur la voie. Les sourires. La drague près du buffet. Les verres partagés et les effleurements multipliés, et le fait que Scorpius ne semblait détendu que lorsqu’Al n’était pas loin.

Merlin. Il avait été tellement sûr que c’était Rose qu’il fallait surveiller et non _Al_. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir à se reprocher quoique ce soit, car après tout, s’il avait fait une minuscule erreur d’interprétation, c’était parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour sa fille chérie, en bon père attentionné qu’il était.

« Je suis vraiment stupide, grommela Ron, je croyais que c’était toi que Scorpius avait en vue. »

Rose éclata de rire et Ron se sentit tout à coup très vieux. « Non, dit-elle patiemment. Il est très mignon mais pas du tout mon genre. D’abord, il est gay, mais sinon il est bien trop calme pour moi. Je lui ai collé aux basques uniquement pour lui faire avouer qu’il sortait avec Al.

\- Merci _beaucoup_ Rosie, fit la voix d’Al et Ron leva le nez pour voir Al et Scorpius sortir discrètement de la chambre d’amis, heureusement entièrement habillés. Scorpius avait les yeux rivés au sol et il était si rouge qu’on l’aurait cru en combustion ; Al avait lui aussi les joues roses, mais conservait une expression neutre et innocente, comme s’il pouvait prétendre que rien ne s’était passé.

\- Tu n’avais qu’à me le dire, dit Rose, la tête droite et les bras croisés.

\- Ça te regarde pas, rétorqua Al. » Puis après coup, il saisit la main de Scorpius et noua ses doigts aux siens : « C’est nous que ça regarde. »

Il donna un petit coup de coude à Scorpius qui s’éclaircit la gorge et parvint à lever la tête et acquiescer, tout en évitant consciencieusement de croiser le regard de Ron.

« Tout va bien là-haut ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme au son de la voix d’Harry, juste à temps pour le voir atteindre la dernière marche précautionneusement, se servant de sa baguette pour éclairer le sol. Il les regarda tour à tour en plissant les yeux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien du tout, Papa, dit Al un peu fort tout en se rapprochant de Scorpius pour cacher leurs mains derrière son dos. « Tonton Ron a juste eu un petit accident avec la porte. »

Ron et Rose regardèrent Al avec des yeux ronds. Celui-ci profita du silence soudain pour prendre la fille de l’air, entraînant Scorpius derrière lui, et ils dévalèrent l’escalier. Et ça se prétend Gryffondor, songea Ron, exaspéré, en voyant qu’Al préférait prendre ses jambes à son cou plutôt que d’admettre ce qu’il trafiquait. Rose hésita un instant puis s’enfuit à son tour, leur criant de l’attendre et de lui expliquer _correctement_.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry, l’air éberlué. Il s’agenouilla à côté de Ron, vacillant légèrement avec tout ce qu’il avait bu.

Ron soupira et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il se sentait bourré, éreinté et beaucoup plus vieux qu’il ne l’était. « Je t’avais dit qu’il tramait quelque chose, lâcha-t-il en indiquant la chambre avec le pouce.

Harry se pencha en avant et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Il retint son souffle en voyant les couvertures froissées et se retourna vers Ron les yeux écarquillés. « Scorpius et Rose ? »

« Que tu crois…. » Et il se mit à rire sans plus pouvoir s’arrêter.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, alarmé par le changement d’attitude de Ron. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?

\- Pas Rose, s’étrangla Ron en se serrant les côtes : _Al_. »

Son rire redoubla face à l’horreur qui se peignit sur le visage d’Harry qui regardait fixement la chambre comme si elle lui faisait peur. Ron ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Ç’avait été une très très longue soirée et il avait beaucoup bu. Pour couronner le tout, ses craintes concernant sa fille avaient disparu aussi vite qu’elles étaient survenues, et il se sentait littéralement ivre de soulagement. Et un peu traumatisé aussi par ce qu’il avait vu.

« C’est génial ! gloussa-t-il alors qu’Harry se laissa tomber sur le cul dans le couloir, la bouche ouverte et tantôt fermée et dévisageant Ron avec un air à la fois implorant et misérable. Manifestement, il espérait un démenti ou une explication qui l’aiderait à digérer la nouvelle.

« Al et Scorpius ? balbutia-t-il en secouant la tête faiblement. C’est, – oh seigneur, ça explique tout. Oh non, c’est pas v– » il cligna soudain les yeux et fusilla Ron du regard, comme s’il venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu’il avait dit : « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? C’est pas génial du tout !

\- Oh si, c’est génial… » articula Ron à travers ses rires : « C’est toi qui va devoir aller expliquer à Malfoy que ton gamin se tape le sien, pas moi ! »


End file.
